mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob McCullough
| birth_place = Huntington Beach, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Muay Thai | stance = | fightingoutof= Huntington Beach, California | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 17 | mmakowins = 9 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Robert Alexander McCullough IV (born May 26, 1977) is an American Muay Thai fighter and mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He was a five-time World Muay Thai champion, and is a former World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) lightweight champion. He currently trains out of Huntington Beach, CA at HB Ultimate Training Center. His training parters include: Jean Carrillo- Muay Thai Boxing Coach, Mario Navarro- Grappling Coach, Rob Natzel - Strength and Conditioning Coach. MMA career McCullough defeated Muay Thai fighter Kit Cope at WEC 25 to take over the vacant WEC lightweight title. On February 13, 2008, he lost his title to Jamie Varner when Varner defeated him by TKO due to strikes in the third round. Rob McCullough fractured his right hand, and received minor damage to his ankle in his WEC 39 fight with Marcus Hicks and underwent surgery to repair his hand. McCullough was expected to return to the octagon against Anthony Pettis on November 18, 2009 at WEC 44, but Pettis had to pull out of the bout with an undisclosed injury. McCullough will face WEC newcomer Karen Darabedyan. . McCullough lost to Darabedyan via split decision. Personal life McCullough is married to pornographic actress Lexxi Tyler. The couple is expecting their first child. He is of Irish and Mexican descent.PRO MMA Exclusive: Razor Rob McCullough Mixed martial arts record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="90%" |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Result !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |-align=center | Loss || Karen Darabedyan ||Decision (Split) ||WEC 44: Brown vs. Aldo||11/18/09 || 3|| 5:00 || Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |-align=center | Win || Marcus Hicks ||Decision (Majority) ||WEC 39: Brown vs. Garcia||3/1/09 || 3|| 5:00 || Corpus Christi, Texas, USA |-align=center | Loss || Donald Cerrone ||Decision (Unanimous) ||WEC 36: Faber vs. Brown||11/5/08 || 3|| 5:00 || Hollywood, Florida, USA |-align=center | Win || Kenneth Alexander ||Decision (Split) ||WEC 34: Faber vs. Pulver||6/01/08 || 3|| 5:00 || Sacramento, California, USA |-align=center | Loss || Jamie Varner ||TKO (Punches) ||WEC 32: Condit vs. Prater|| 2/13/08 ||3 ||2:54 || Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA ||Lost WEC lightweight title |-align=center | Win || Rich Crunkilton ||TKO (Strikes) ||WEC 30: McCullough vs. Crunkilton ||9/05/07 || 1 || 1:29 || Las Vegas, Nevada, USA ||Defended WEC lightweight title |-align=center | Win || Kit Cope ||Submission (Rib Dislocation) ||WEC 25: McCullough vs. Cope||1/20/07 || 1 || 2:53 || Las Vegas, Nevada, USA ||Won WEC lightweight title |-align=center | Win || Harris Sarmiento ||Decision (Unanimous) ||WFA: King of the Streets||7/22/06 || 3|| 5:00 || Los Angeles, California, USA |-align=center | Win || Ryan Healy ||TKO (Cut) ||WEC 21: Tapout||6/15/06 || 1|| 1:52|| Highland, California, USA |-align=center | Win || Randy Hauer ||TKO||WEC 20: Cinco de Mayhem||5/5/06 || 1|| 2:36|| Lemoore, California, USA |-align=center | Win || Olaf Alfonso ||KO (Punch)||WEC 19: Undisputed||3/17/06 ||2 || 0:12|| Lemoore, California, USA |-align=center | Win || Gabe Rivas ||Submission (Verbal)||KOTC: Final Conflict||12/2/05 ||2 ||3:11|| San Jacinto, California, USA |-align=center | Win || Jeremy Jones ||TKO ||KOTC: Prime Time||08/5/05 ||1 ||0:45|| San Jacinto, California, USA |-align=center | Win || Andrew Williams ||TKO ||PFC: Pit Fighting Championship ||02/7/04 ||1 ||N/A|| |-align=center | Loss || Harris Sarmiento ||Decision (Split) ||WEC 9: Cold Blooded||01/16/04 ||3 ||5:00|| Lemoore, California |-align=center | Win || Danny Devine ||KO ||PFC: Put Up or Shut Up||08/23/03 ||1 ||N/A|| |-align=center | Win || Nam Phan ||Decision ||PFC: Knucklefest||04/5/03 ||1 ||N/A|| |-align=center | Win || Tony Garcia ||KO ||PFC: Knucklefest||04/5/03 ||1 ||N/A|| |-align=center | Win || William Sriyrapai ||Decision ||PFC: Knucklefest||04/5/03 ||1 ||N/A|| |-align=center | Loss || Josh Thomson ||Decision (Unanimous) ||WFA 3: Level 3|| 11/23/02 ||3 ||5:00|| |-align=center | Loss || Kenneth Alexander ||Decision ||HFP 1: Rumble on the Reservation|| 03/30/02 ||N/A ||N/A|| |-align=center | Win || Steve Wagner ||TKO (Towel) || Ultimate Pankration 1|| 11/11/01 ||1 ||3:55|| |-align=center | Win || Jesse Heck ||Submission (Strikes) ||WEC 2: Clash of the Titans|| 10/4/01 ||1 ||0:24|| |- References External links * * Category:American kickboxers Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Irish-American sportspeople Category:Mexican American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Huntington Beach, California Category:1977 births